The present invention relates to a method for reporting a power failure in a communication system, and more particularly to a method for reporting cancellation of reserved jobs due to the power failure in a communication system capable of making reservations for transmitting and receiving signals.
In some data communication systems, a function for making reservations for transmitting and receiving signals is included in order to enable data communication at a desired time in accordance with the trend of industrial development. For example, in facsimile systems, pixel data stored in a memory can be sent to other facsimile systems at a specific time by way of reserved transmission and reserved polling functions, and furthermore mail transmission and receiving reservation functions can be included.
In order to perform the reserved transmitting and receiving functions and the reserved polling function, the pixel data is stored or accessed into/from the memory at a reserved time to perform the reserved functions. However, since most of the pixel data to be transmitted from one facsimile system, and pixel data to be received from another facsimile system by way of reservation and reservation setting data are stored in a DRAM, all of the data are apt to be lost when a power failure occurs. That is, when a power failure occurs, the pixel data and the reservation function data, such as the reserved transmitting and receiving function data, the reserved polling function data, and the mail transmitting and receiving function data, etc., stored in the memory composed of a DRAM is erased. Thereafter, when the power is restored to a normal state, the system will be initialized by a power reset operation of a central processing unit, and then enter into a waiting mode of the CCITT regulation.
Accordingly, when a power failure occurs, all the reserved jobs will be reset. However, the user cannot notice the above status, and even though the user has set the reserved transmission function he cannot verify it. Furthermore, if the reserved receiving function is set and thus the pixel data received from the other facsimile is system erased due to the power failure, the user cannot know the erasure of the received pixel data.
Therefore, when a power failure occurs in a facsimile system having reservation functions, one cannot verify whether the reserved jobs have been performed or not, thus creating a drawback by which successful communication with other facsimile systems will be restricted.